PTL1 discloses a washer nozzle for jetting liquid, such as washing liquid, against a glass window to wash the glass window of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
As shown in FIG. 1 for example, an automobile 90 includes washer nozzles 10Z. The washer nozzles 10Z are configured to jet washing liquid against a windshield 91. The washing liquid is not jetted as spray, but jetted as a cluster of liquid current 81Z. This enables to hit the washing liquid to required positions of the windshield 91 with no influence from crosswinds or the like.
The jet direction of the liquid current 81Z repeatedly goes and returns between two jet limit directions 83 and 84, which are around a jet central direction 82 as a center. This causes to jet the washing liquid within a range having angles ±θ around the jet central direction 82 as a center. Liquid bundles 85 and 86 are then formed at the jet limit directions 83 and 84. In other words, areas are formed where much washing liquid is hit than the other areas.
The washer nozzle 10Z includes a body 11Z and a jet nozzle 12Z. The body 11Z is configured to supply washing liquid, which is supplied from the automobile 90, to the jet nozzle 12Z. The jet nozzle 12Z is configured to jet the washing liquid, which is supplied from the body 11Z, to the outside.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the jet nozzle 12Z has a basically sphere-like shape. The jet nozzle 12Z is fitted to a space with a basically spherical shape, not shown, provided in the body 11Z, to be fixed with minor adjustability of the jet direction of the washing liquid. The jet nozzle 12Z includes a case 21Z, and a chip 22. The case 21Z has a recess provided from B side toward F side. The chip 22 is engaged to the recess of the case 21Z, to be fixed to the case 21Z.
The chip 22 has a supply port 25 in B side. The supply port 25 is configured to receive supply of the washing liquid from the body 11Z. An oscillation chamber 24 is defined between the case 21Z and the chip 22. The oscillation chamber 24 is configured to oscillate the washing liquid supplied through the supply port 25. The case 21Z has a jetting section 23Z in F side. The jetting section 23Z is configured to jet the washing liquid oscillated in the oscillation chamber 24 to the outside.
The oscillation chamber 24 is a space with a basically rectangular-parallelepiped-like shape, having two partition walls 41 therein. The two partition walls 41 divide the oscillation chamber 24 to a main channel 42 and two sub channels 43. The washing liquid supplied through the supply port 25 enters the main channel 42, and is attracted to one of the partition walls 41 by Coand{hacek over (a)} effect. This prevents the washing liquid from travelling along a reference axis, which passes through a center of the supply port 25 and a center of the main channel 42, and makes it travel toward a slant direction from the reference axis to L side or R side. Part of the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42 is jetted from the jetting section 23Z to the outside. And the rest hits an F-side inner wall of the oscillation chamber 24, goes behind the partition walls 41, passes through the sub channels 43, returns to B side of the oscillation chamber 24, and joins sideways the washing liquid entering the oscillation chamber 24 from the supply port 25. For example, assuming that the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42 is attracted toward the L-side partition wall 41, the washing liquid flows back through the L-side sub channel 43. The returning washing liquid joins the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42. This bends the travelling direction of the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42. When the washing liquid passing through the L-side sub channel 43 joins the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42, the travelling direction of the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42 is bent toward R side, and slants from the reference axis to R side. This causes the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42 to be attracted toward the R-side partition wall 41, and thereby the washing liquid flows back through the R-side sub channel 43. This, in turn, bends the travelling direction of the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42 toward L side, and thereby it slants from the reference axis to L side. This cycle is repeated, and produces oscillation of the travelling direction of the washing liquid passing through the main channel 42. In other words, the direction leans toward L side within some periods, and the direction leans toward R side within other periods. It repeatedly and reciprocatedly changes around F direction, which is parallel with the reference axis, as a center.
The jetting section 23Z includes a passage connecting the oscillation chamber 24 and the outside. The passage has in B side an entrance 31Z where the washing liquid flows in from the oscillation chamber 24. The passage has in F side an exit 32Z where the washing liquid passing through the passage is emitted to the outside. The width of the exit 32Z is greater than that of the entrance 31Z. Guides 34Z are provided between the entrance 31Z and the exit 32Z. The L-side and R-side guides 34Z meet F direction at the angle θ. The washing liquid oscillated in the oscillation chamber 24 enters the jetting section 23Z through the entrance 31Z, guided by the guides 34Z, and jetted through the exit 32Z to the outside. Since the travelling direction of the washing liquid entering the jetting section 23Z through the entrance 31Z is oscillated around F direction as a center, the jet direction of the washing liquid jetted through the jetting section 23Z repeatedly and reciprocatedly varies within a range regulated by the guides 34Z, which is a range between the angles ±θ around F direction as the center.
To enhance the area where the washing liquid hits, a plurality of the washer nozzles 10Z may be provided as shown in FIG. 4.
A washer nozzle 10Y shown in FIG. 5 includes one body 11Y, and a plurality of the jet nozzles 12Z. Each of the jet nozzles 12Z is arranged toward a different direction from others, to jet the washing liquid toward a different direction from others. This enables the washer nozzle 10Y alone to enhance the area where the washing liquid hits, as shown in FIG. 6.